Pokemon World
by Roggamer22
Summary: A world completely filled with Pokemon might seem like a great place. But when strange things go on in this paridise everyone has to work together and stop it! Review!
1. Meteor Shower

This is the first chapter of a story I thought of... Enjoy and Review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did do you think I would actually be here righting this story...?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**You've heard the same stories over and over!! Some random kid has some crazy dream of being a Pokémon master, or maybe the whole thing with some other random kid you've never heard of being turned into a random Pokémon...**

**It's all the same thing told in a different way really... How about something different for a change, here we go!!**

**Pokémon World**

Chapter 1: Meteor Shower

This is Pokémon Island, a land completely inhabited by Pokémon. It is hidden from all humans, in other lands Pokémon dream to follow humans and become strong with them. But those who don't live here in a civilization, completely untouched by humans they live in peace together. But under this peaceful place there are things that remain hidden, things that the pokémon don't know about, there are secrets kept from others, what happens when the secrets break loose and can cause the end of Pokémon Island...

The day was peaceful, not a wind or cloud in the sky. A Pikachu stands along with 3 other Pokémon in a grassy area, the other Pokémon were an Eevee, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil. The Pikachu was the first to speak. "Tonight's the night of the meteor shower right?"

The Eevee then spoke. "Yep! I can't wait!!"

Then Mudkip spoke. "Don't get too excited... It's just a meteor shower..."

"And your not excited at all are you?"

"Not one bit..."

Cyndaquil then said: "You have to learn to enjoy life Roger..."

"Yeah yeah... I have to go... see you guys later" Roger said as he walked away.

"Alright bye!!" The Pikachu waved him goodbye.

"I have to go too... Bye guys..." Eevee also left. Cyndaquil said, "I guess I should leave also..." The Cyndaquil left too.

The only one left was Pikachu who decided to stay behind. "I can't wait for the meteor shower!!" So the Pikachu left.

Along the way while Pikachu was heading home she heard a sudden noise from the bushes. "What!? Who's there?" A flock of spearow came out and attacked her. "Wha!?!?"

They all charged at her at once, luckily she defended herself with a thunder taking out 3 of them and weakening the others. "Take that!!"

The spearow that weren't completely knocked out flew away in fear of another thunder. "That's what I expected!!" The rest of the spearow that were left behind flew away also.

"What was that about?" The Pikachu went home confused of what just happened.

-That night-

Pikachu was heading to the clearing where her friends said they would meet to see the meteor shower. The others were already there waiting for her.

Eevee then yelled at her, "Lynn your late! It's about to start!!"

"Sorry I was a bit busy."

Roger didn't care that much so he just said, "Be quiet it's about to start!!" They kept quiet and just watched as the meteors came. It was a sight to see, they were all amazed at what they saw.

Roger was the first to speak after this, "Whoa... that was amazing!!"

Cyndaquil joked, "That was the first time I have ever seen you care about something!!"

"Shut up!!"

Eevee spoke over the argument, "I guess I should leave now... It's late..." Eevee left as Lynn waved at him.

Lynn turned at the others who were still arguing. "You two coming?" They didn't respond so Lynn left without them.

After the 2 finished arguing they noticed they were the only ones left. "Hey where are the others?"

"They must have left without us... Thanks to you!!"

"Hey!!"

But before they could finish one last strange meteor crashed into the clearing they were in.

-End of chapter-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hoped you liked the story now review or I won't continue!!


	2. Temptation

Not a single review... I'm sad now...

Disclaimer: You already know... I wonder what would be the reaction if I said I did own Pokemon... Nah I'd probably get sued...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Pokemon World

chapter 2: Temptation

The meteor crashed straight into the ground as Roger and Mina just stared.

"What the...?" Roger said confused at what just happened.

"I guess that meteor was a bit off course... We should go now!!"

"Yeah..."

The two began to walk a away, but Roger came back soon after and grabbed a piece of the meteor. "Amazing... I'm taking this home..."

**-Next Day-**

Roger was at home, getting ready for school, he stopped and looked at the meteor piece he took. "..." He left home and went to school.

The School day passed quickly, nothing exciting really happened as usual. As soon as the day ended he met up with Lynn. "Hey Lynn..."

"What's wrong Roger...? You look more down beat then usual..."

"Nothing is wrong... and I'm ignoring that last comment..."

"Okay... Well see you at the usual spot?"

"Yeah... alright I'll see you there..."

Lynn walked off as Roger when back home, he decided not to tell her about the other night, which is strange because she is who he usually went to whenever there was something on his mind. "Maybe I should have told her... What's wrong with me...? Maybe it's that meteor..."

After he got home he went straight to his room and took the meteor piece.

"Time to get rid of this thing..."

He went straight to the river along with the meteor and threw it into the river. "Good riddance..."

Roger left the ominous rock in the river and went to meet his friends.

**-Later that day at the river-**

A strange Pokemon appears. All the other Pokemon were scared away from it.

"..."

The Pokemon went towards the river where Roger threw the rock away.

"Hehehe..."

-End of chapter-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**REVIEW!! I have cookies and milk...**

**But no seriously review I'm not kidding...**

**V It's right there!!**


	3. Treasure over friends? P1

**Thank you SH!! Alright I will!!**

**P.S.- If you haven't noticed I lied about cookies and milk... But for your pleasure how about a virtual cupcake?**

**Current Pokemon in Story:**

**Roger the Mudkip**

**Lynn the Pikachu**

**Mina the Cyndaquil**

**Kiki the Eevee- Yeah thats not her real name but everyone calls her that okay!?**

**Hurray 3 new Pokemon are geting added to the story!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Pokemon World

Chapter 3: Treasure over friends?: Part 1

-In a nearby forest-

A Pokemon is walking towards the town. "If I'm right it should be somewhere here." The Pokemon's appearence, he looked like a cat with some sort of coin on it's forehead. "I'm pretty sure I took the right directions..." the Meowth said.

As he walked he heard a sudden noise and turned around. "What was that? It sounded like someone was screaming!!"

The noise was getting louder and closer as the Meowth looked around. All of a sudden a small Pokemon came crashing him into the ground accidentaly. "What the!?"

As soon as the other Pokemon got up it started shouting, the pokemon looked like a small mouse with a blue tail that somewhat resembled a minus sign. "Help!!" It shouted as it pointed at a nearby cave.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Me and my friend were playing in that cave when the entire cave just collapsed!! Please help!!"

"Well I uh actually have to go somewh-"

"Come on!!" The Minun interupted as it grabbed Meowths tail and pulled him towards the cave.

"Hey!! I told you I have to go somewhere!!"

-5 minutes later in the cave-

Meowth and Minun are walking through the cave. "So what are you and your fiends name?" the Meowth said.

"Mine is Elle and my friends name is Bel"

"Okay... My name is Jerry, treasure hunter!!"

"You're a treasure hunter?"

"One of the best!!"

"Well that's interesting I hear there is treasure here!!"

Jerry jumped at the sound of treasure. He turned around in excitement. "Are you serious!?"

"Yep." Said Elle in a happy tone.

Jerry thought for a moment. "Alright then let's go look for your friend!!"

"Really!?"

"Of course!! Now lead the way!"

"Alright!!" Said Elle cheerfully as she walked down a path going deeper into the cave.

"_As soon as this is over I'll ditch her and get the treasure..._" Jerry thought as he followed.

The 2 walked into the darkness of the cave trying not to get lost.

-----------------------

**Yeah it's pretty short but whatever... This wont be the last time we hear from them...**

**Next up we wont be hearing from them just to give you a small spoiler.**

**But for now Review!!**

**V**

**V**

**V It's right here!!**


	4. A legendary journey awaits!

**Okay Heres Chapter 4...I think...Lost count. No wait yeah 4.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Pokemon would I really make the show like the stuff they're giving now? It would be way better then that!!**

**Current Pokemon in Story:**

**Roger the Mudkip**

**Lynn the Pikachu**

**Mina the Cyndaquil**

**Kiki the Eevee**

**Bel & Elle the Plusle & Minun**

**Jerry the Meowth**

**I've been playing Brawl and I gotta say bad ending for the Subspace Emissary. No offense but really it just cut off right after everything is back to normal... Could have added some build up to the story but the rest was awesome!! Anyway onto the story OMG is that, it's none other then the Legendary Pokemon rest of sentence blocked off!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Pokemon World

Chapter 4: A legendary journey awaits

_-Night of the Meteor Shower-_

-Somewhere on top of Ice Mountain-

A legendary Pokemon stands at the very Peak of Ice Mountain, staring at the sky waiting for the meteor shower coming soon, a serious look on it's face as if knowing of the soon to be coming misfortune that will come to its and everyone elses home.

The Pokemon watches as the meteors start to crash throught the sky at tremendous speed. As he watches he jumps down the peak of the mountain landing at the very bottom and starts running at its top speed. Leaving nothing but a gust of wind in its path. The Pokemon looked to be a blue and black fox like Pokemon. This Pokemon was none other then Lucario, the aura Pokemon. Lucario continues running still looking at the meteors passing through the sky, as less and less meteors were passing Lucario dashed as it got closer to its destination.

As one final meteor came by Lucario stopped charging up for an attack, this meteor was different from the rest and Lucario knew it. As Lucario finished charging the attack he sent it towards the strange meteor, the attack was some sort of ball of energy as big as Lucario himself. The attack landed and the meteor broke into many pieces to Lucarios suprise, this wasn't supposed to happen, the meteor was supposed to have changed its direction and go straight out of the atmosphere and into space.

As Lucario stared at the pieces of the meteor crashing throught the night sky and raining throughout the island he focused on one particular piece that landed close by. He thought that if he couldn't send it away he could destroy it piece by piece instead.

Lucario with one final look at the spot where the meteor used to be and began running to his new destination.

-------------------

**Well their you have it Lucario plays an important role in the story but then again every character that appears in the story does too!! Yes it was short but I promise I will make it longer next time!! But for the meanwhile I'm gonna go play Brawl!!**

**Next chapter will have a new character, be warned that this will be a very long story so don't read unless you intend to read all of it!!**

**But for now Review!!**

**V**


	5. Missingo in Poke CIty

**Chapter 5, Yays!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Pokemon but the characters...They MINE!!!**

**Current Pokemon in Story:**

**Roger the Mudkip**

**Lynn the Pikachu**

**Mina the Cyndaquil**

**Kiki the Eevee**

**Bel & Elle the Plusle & Minun**

**Jerry the Meowth**

**Lucario**

**This one will not have a new character!! I'm thinking of names and Pokemon to use so please give me some time this story is harder to make then it appears!! I would gladly add you to the story!! Seriously it would make it easier to write if I have less characters to worry about!! Also I should state this is an A.U. to all other stories so no relations with the characters. So Roger and Mina from SH's story may be the same from the ones here, in fact they are but this is a completely Alternate Universe!!**

**-Roger appears holding a sign that says A.U.-**

**"Enjoy!!"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Pokemon World

_Chapter 5: Missingo in Poke City_

_-1 week after the meteor shower-_

The day was peaceful as morning was at its end and noon passed by, the pokemon in school were all just waiting to leave and go outside, all but one particular pokemon, A ralts sitting next to a window, not really paying attention to the teacher. Sitting next to him was his best friend, a Roselia, she wasn't paying attention either.

After school the two were walking home together. The Ralts started speaking breaking the silence. "So what do you want to do now? We have the whole weekend off."

"I don't know, you think of something Matt."

"Why me?"

"Because... Well..."

"Yeah?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Oh yeah that's a great excuse..."

The 2 continued to walk when Roselia spoke again. "Hey did you hear about what happened 3 days ago?"

"No...What?"

"I hear fire mountain erupted. But somehow everyone managed to survive!!"

"Really I didn't hear anything about an eruption."

"Well it happened!! I also hear there was an earthquake yesterday that affected the entire east side of the island!!"

"Whoa!! Are you sure nobody told me about it until now!"

"Yeah... I guess it's a good thing we're in the west side of the island."

"Maybe but what if there's an earthquake in the west..."

"I don't know...Well I'm going home seeya later." The Roselia said as she leaves

"Okay..." Matt said as he walks to his own home.

The next day it was morning and the sky was completely cloudy. "Not much of a great way to start the day..." Matt said as he got out of bed. He went outside after breakfest, he was suprised to see that not alot of otherpokemon were outside. Usually alot of kids enjoyed going outside on a saturday. But he could see why, there was a fog coming in. "Well this is definately gonna be a horrible saturday...". Matt somehow managed to get to Roselia's house. "I probably should have just stayed home..." Matt said as he knocked on the door. After a few seconds he saw a letter taped onto the door, he had trouble reading because of the fog but he managed to read it, the letter read something along the lines of:

_"Matt, _

_Gone picking berries. _

_Be back later. _

_Hope we can go play some other time._

_-Rose"_

Matt sighed and put the note back on the door. "Looks like I came here for nothing... Might as well just leave..."

Matt walked away trying to find the path to his house. He didn't know that there was something following him. Matt turned back just from the feeling someone was watching him. "Hello? Is someone here?" There was no reply. As he looked around he saw something strange, it was a pokemon, but it had a weird shape. "What the...?" Matt said as he began walking away from the strange pokemon, if it was a Pokemon. It still came closer, Matt could see that it practicaly didn't have a body, it just floated without any mass, its color was strange also, it didn't have any body parts or even a face. "Is that supposed to be a Pokemon?" Matt said.

As the thing came closer ready to attack there was suddenly a noise, something hit the strange creature. And a Pokemon came in, it wasLucario. Lucario came in and he was ready for battle, in a fighting stance ready for the monster to attack. The thing disappeared as Lucario started walking away.

Matt just watched all of this and Lucario saved his life from an unknown creature. As Lucario walked away from seeing distance Matt decided to follow in fear of the thing coming back. "Hey wait up!!"

Lucario looked back but kept walking as Matt followed him. Matt just ran after making sure to stay close so he won't get attacked again.

------------------------

**There we go!! And if you didn't realize till now I lied about new characters not coming!!**

**Chapter 6 coming up and I WILL stop lying. That's a promise!!**

**But for now...**

**REVIEW!!**

Roger comes in again.

"Yeah the more you review the more we can get into the story!!"

**Why are you still here!?**

**V**


	6. The Cave Secret

**Chapter 7 I mean 6!**

**Just to say there IS going to be 1 new character, well since you already know who it is, Belle is coming in this time...Well sorta anyway... she doesn't talk or do much of anything here...**

**Okay so ummm here we go...**

Pokemon World

_Treasure over friends? pt2: The Caves secret._

Jerry and Elle walked through the cave in search of Belle. There was barely any light to see. Jerry looked back at Elle and asked if they were close. "I'm not sure... I think so... But it's to dark to see where we're going..."

Jerry gave a big sigh and continued walking. "Then this is going to be a challenge..."

"Ehehe..." Elle said embaressed and followed.

"So where is the treasure?"

"Somewhere in the very end of this cave probably."

"Yeah?"

"But according to legend their is supposed to be a monster guarding it."

"A monster? Their's no such thing..."

"Okay..."

"Anyway you think we're getting close?"

"I don't know..The whole cave looks different because of that fissure."

"No help at all..." Jerry said as he gave another sigh. The two then walk into a spiral path going down. As they looked Jerry saw what looked like footprints. "It looks like someones been through here..." Elle walked up to him and looked at the footprints also.

"Maybe it was Belle... but why would she come in here..."

"So you've never seen this place before? I'm guessing that this part of the cave just appeared then..." Jerry said as he started to walk down the path.

"Yeah... Hey what's with the writing on the wall..." Elle said as she looked at a rock sign with strange writing on it, next to it a picture of some kind of Pokemon. "The writing looks like letters... umm" Elle said as she began reading it. 

'Down this path is the resting place of the Pokemon Groudon. A pokemon said to have immense power stronger then the volcano underneath it.'

Elle read the sign. "Groudon... Hey Jerry what do you think this is supposed to mean? Hey Jerry wait up!" Elle yelled as she randown the path.

The path ended and led to another pathleading through a cave surrounded in crystals. "Hmm.. We must be close to the treasure! Hehehe..." Jerry said with a grin on his face as he went in, Elle following far behind.

"Hey Jerry wait up!" Elle said as she ran to Jerry.

"Don't be so slow... now come on... we're getting close." Jerry said as he walked.

"Okay..." Elle said confusingly as she followed.

As Jerry and Elle walked they suddenly reached an opening, It was a dead end except for the path leading up, it seemed to go on forever but the path was too broken to be able to climb it, the only other way out was the tunnel the took to get there it seemed. But that wasn't what suprised them. In the middle of the large circular room was a statue almostbigger then the room they were in. "What is that!?" Jerry yelled as he tried to look at the top of the statue with no success.

"Maybe it's the monster!"

"That's more of a Pokemon... If I'm right that's the legendary Pokemon Groudon."

"Groudon..." Elle said as she stared at the monstrous Pokemon, but suddenly she looked at something else, another statue in the far end of the room. But this statue was different, it was a Pokemon but smaller, it looked like Elle but the only difference was that the tail was that of a Plusle. Elle immediately realized who it was, it was Belle, turned into a statue just like Groudon.

**Bet you didn't see that comin!!**

**Anyway Review and I'll continue!!**

**V**


	7. The Dark Rayquaza

**Chapter 7!!**

**I have no idea why there was those quot;'s... Weird...**

**Whatever I hope it won't happen again and if it does I'll have to report it.**

**Anyway I'm starting to lose my train of thought so let's get on with it!!**

* * *

_Pokemon World_

_Chapter 7: The Dark Rayquaza_

-Unknown Island-

The alarms are going off as the steel doors of the facility are shutting. The security cameras going in all directions as the security guards are moving all over the place. One of them yelled "The treasure has been stolen!! Don't let the theif get away!!". All of the Pokemon gaurding the place scrambled looking for the theif.

In a dark corridor inside the lab a Pokemon was hiding. It thought to itself _"How did I get caught!? It looks like I underestamated the security of this place and I'm paying for it..."_ The Pokemon was a Gligar, hiding in the shadows. She clinged to the wall and began climbing, then started gliding through the air looking for a way out. All she could see was a tightly locked door along with many others smaller in size but more secure. "It looks like that's my exit..." She glided her way there and tried to open the door. She took out a walkie Talkie and began speaking in to it. "Hey... you there?"

Another voice responded; "Hey there? What happened!? I can hear the alarms from here!!"

"I underestamated the security and got spotted... I need you to hack into the security doors quickly!!"

"I'll get right on it!!" A few noises could be heard and the door was unlocked. "There we managed to get a few open..."

"Thanks!! Now lets see what's behind door number one." The Gligar said as she went through the door. The door led to a corridor, there were lights surrounding the sides of the corridor as well as security cameras. "This should be a challenge..." Gligar said as she began to sneak her way through the security cameras without being seen.

The corridor finally ended at another door. "Door number two... Alright let's see..." She opened the door, the room she was in was completely white. The only thing that stood out were some of the machines, herself, and a strange circular prison in the shape of a cylinder, The glass was to thick to see what was inside, but something was moving inside.

"Whoa... I never thought I would find something like this!!"

Her Walkie Talkie went buzzing while she stared. "Hey are you there? Where are you!? The security is completely going nuts!! Get out of there fast!!"

"Wait!! I found something in here other then treasure..."

"What is it...?"

"I don't know... It's inside this prison... it looks like I can unlock it from here..."

"Gee I don't know... That's probably not a good idea..."

"Don't worry about it..." Gligar said as she went towards the machine that seemed to run everything. She pressed a couple of buttons and then something happened, the room started glowing dim, as rays of light started to go through the prison, whatever was inside was about to get out. The floor of the room began to glow a greenish color as the glass prison suddenly burst open. Gligar watched as the thing inside started to emerge from the smoke. The siloite was something of a giant dragon, yellow markings were practically all that was visable. The thing gave a loud roar as it appeared, it was Rayquaza. "What the!?"

The Rayquaza gave another loud roar, something was different about this Rayquaza though, The color was a darker green and its eyes were more sinister then a regular Rayquaza. Gligar watched as the strange Rayquaza went flying straight up and crashed through the ceiling, not shooken by the collision it kept going through the sky.

Gligar gave one more look at the rayquaza then at the hole it made. "...Well atleast I found my way out..." Gligar said as it went through the hole and made it outside.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter.**

**Nothing left to do but the Kirby dance... Nah better stick to Pokemon for now...**

**But seriously review!!**

**V**


	8. A regretful journey

**Chapter Ergh...8 I think...**

**Yeah 8!!**

**SH-Yeah she's just focused on the treasure... Still at heart she was completely freaked out!!**

**Ummm...**

**I am having a serious writers road block right now so...**

**Lets go already!!**

* * *

_Pokemon World_

_Chapter 8: A regretful journey_

-about one week after the meteor shower-

Roger was walking, lazily as always, forgetting all about the meteor shower, to Lynn's house. Since Kiikii left to deal with something about her family, and Mina left also for an unknown reason without saying goodbye, he went to Lynn since she was the only one still there. "I have nothing to do now... it's quiet without those other 2. I hope they come back soon... I'll just go walk to school with Lynn. Kinda boring without Mina... by now she would be complaining to me for some reason."

He walked through the last turn and, sure enough, Lynn was there ready to go to school. She waved to her parents and when she turned around she saw Roger. "Oh Roger! I was wondering when you would come... I was about to leave without you."

"-sigh- Yeah yeah, let's just go to school before we're late."

"Alright alright." She stepped off the doorway of her house and started walking to school. Roger following close behind.

They reached school just before the late bell and hurried to class. They came in and took their seats. Roger just sat down laziy as always, Lynn on the other hand was looking around suprised at the number of students in the class room, _"Whoa...Where are all the students?"_,her train of thought was broken by the teacher when he was taking attendance.

Roger noticed her small outburst but decided to ask her later.

After school they walked home together and Roger decided to ask her about what happened in class. "Hey Lynn... what were you thinking about in class?"

"Well..didn't you notice how many other students were absent today?" Lynn asked worriedly.

"No not really..."

"It wasn't just Mina gone... It was alot of other students..."

"Never really noticed that... But okay..."

"Where did they all go... maybe they all have something in common..."

"Okay... So what are you gonna do about it?"

Lynn thought for a while then smiled at her idea. "The two of us are gonna go find them!!"

"Wait me!? Why me? I'm not going to travel all over the island! No way!!"

"Well if you don't go with me then who will!?"

"I don't know... go by youreself..."

Lynn was silent for a minute then began talking again, "Okay fine I will!!" Lynn said as she walked home.Roger just stood there for a moment then sighed and went home.

The next day, it was saturday and Roger stood near him and his friends usual hangout. Lynn hadn't showed up and he was beginning to get impatient. "Where are you Lynn!? Maybe she's still mad about yesterday, she wasn't serious about leaving was she? I hope not... that'll mean I'll be alone..."

Just as he was complaining to himself Lynn walked down the path in his direction carrying a backpack for some reason. She stopped in front of him, "Hey Roger. How long have you been here?"

"You kept me waiting for an hour..."

"Really...? Time goes fast..." Lynn said with a suprised look.

"Yeah... so why are you carrying a backpack?"

"I told you yesterday!! I'm leaving to find our friends." Lynn said with a serious look.

"You weren't joking about that...? -sigh- Well... if you really wanna go I won't even try to stop you."

Lynn nodded and began to walk. "Seeya later then!!" Lynn said as she walked off the distance.

Roger watched as he was now alone. "...-sigh- Great... I hate myself now!! I sent one of my best friends on a life threatening journey without even the slightest ammount of hope she'll come back!! Stupid guilt!!" Roger said as he started running in the same direction as his friend. "Wait up Lynn I'm coming too!!"

-end of chapter-

* * *

**Finally finished!! And what do you know, after watching videos on Youtube and laughing at something my friend did today I finally got rid of my writers block. Never unerestamate the power of irony!!**

**V Reply!!**


	9. Flygon Fever

**Man I hate writers block!!**

**It's like it blocks away my writing imagination... -basically the definition OF writers block-**

**So anyway here we go. Hopefully this won't take me more then a week to write I mean type.**

* * *

_Pokemon World_

_Chapter 9: Flygon Fever_

-Two days after meteor shower, Somewhere in a forest-

A Pokemon is flying through the trees, 2 other Pokemon chasing after. All of them were Flygon, but something was strange about the 2 that were chasing after the first, These 2 were darker in color, and their eyes were glowing bright red. The first Flygon looked back to see if they were still following her. She thought to herself, "_What are those things!? They look exactly like my friends. And when they came... how were they able to turn everyone into stone!! I can't let them do that to me!!They even chased me out of my desert... I need to get help!!_". She looked forward but was suprised when 2 more dark Flygon appeared. She was trapped but she wasn't gonna give up, she used Dragon breath to take the 2 in front of her down, when they were hit they completely vanished as if they were ghosts. "What are they!?" She yelled as she continued to fly.

As she continued to fly she noticed she wasn't being followed anymore. She stopped and landed an the forest floor to rest her wings, she flew all the way across the desert and the forest. "What am I gonna do now...? All my friends were captured by those things and I'm lost in this strange forest... Where am I supposed to go now...?" She sighed and looked around. She was just standing somewhere in a forest, any second those things might come back. "No use just standing here...-sigh- Guess I have no choice but to continue... maybe I'll find some help from one of the Pokemon in this forest." She said as she flapped her wings and continued to fly, still tired she would only be able to fly slowly, and if she made any noise they might hear so she just flew slowly and silently.

She flew carefully threw the trees, not being used to this kind of terrain, and looked for help. There was no other Pokemon in sight as she flew across the forest. "Where is everybody...?", Flygon feared that the Pokemon of the forest were captured by the creatures. She continued when she reached a clearing next to a lake. "Still nobody..."

She flew along the lake shore when suddenly a large group of Dark Flygon attacked. They caught her off gaurd and managed to knock her down, she fell on the ground close to fainting, "_Is this the end!? I never managed to find any help... sorry guys... I didn't manage to survive long enough to rescue you..._", Flygon couldn't move and began to lose her vision. "I... lost..." That was all Flygon could say before she fainted completely. The dark Flygon flew around her to make sure she was completely fainted.

A pokemon hid in the shadows and watched what just happened.

-end of chapter-

**Okay I'm done with this chapter!!**

**Man... nearly 2 weeks it took to type this... I need to orginize my priorities!!**

**-sigh- Okay so yeah... Flygon is out of commision for now... but she'll come back!!**

**Not in the next chapter though!!**


End file.
